Royal Grenadier Corps
The Royal Grenadier Corps 'are composed of the standard-issue infantry of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) and act as the back-bone of the Crown's ground projection over her respective foreign conflicts. As a highly professional and flexible organisation, are part of the Structure of the RKGF and come under direct order from the Royal War Office. The Royal Grenadiers are a professional-capable force composed of highly-trained regular infantry, furthermore, acting as the primarly offensive capability of the Crown's ground arm. As the standard-issue infantry of the RKGF, the Royal Grenadiers perform a variety of roles, including armoured, mechanised, light role, special force, territorial and air assault with constant support from the Royal Gurkha Corps. Training Unlike the other trades in the army, which have separate units for basic training and specialised training, new recruits into the infantry undergo a single course at the Grenadier Training Centre Oxfordshire. This course, called the "Combat Infantryman's Course" (CIC), lasts 26 weeks as standard and teaches recruits both the basics of soldiering (Phase 1 training) and the specifics of soldiering in the infantry (Phase 2 training). Upon completion of the CIC, the newly qualified infantry soldier will then be posted to his battalion. For some infantry units, the CIC is longer, due to specific additional requirements for individual regiments: *The Foot Guards CIC has an additional two week enhanced drill course. *The Parachute Regiment CIC has an additional two week Pre-Parachute Selection (PPS) course. New officers conduct their Phase 1 training at the Royal Military Academy Oxfordshire. Phase 2 training for officers, which is encompassed by the Platoon Commander's Battle Course, is run at the Grenadier Battle School at ITC Brecon in Longinus. It is here that leadership and tactics are taught to new platoon commanders. New NCOs and Warrant Officers are also sent on courses at Oxfordshire when they come up for promotion. This encompasses Phase 3 training. Phase 3 training is also undertaken at the Support Weapons School at ITC Warminster, where new officers, NCOs and soldiers are trained in the use of support weapons (mortars, anti-tank weapons) and in communications. Terriotorial Infantrymen undertake preliminary training at Regional Training Centres prior to attending a two week CIC(TA) at Oxfordshire and Longinus. Types of infantry Operations Within the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) , there are four main types of infantry: '''Armoured Infantry '- armoured infantry are equipped with armoured personnel carriers, a tracked vehicle that can deploy over all terrain. 'Mechanised Infantry '- mechanised infantry are equipped with armoured personnel carriers, a wheeled vehicle that can be deployed over rough terrain, but is primarily a road vehicle. 'Light Infantry '- light infantry are not equipped with armoured vehicles, such units may specialise in jungle and/or arctic warfare '''Air Assault Infantry - air assault infantry are trained to be deployed using helicopters, parachute or aircraft. Traditions The infantry is traditionally divided into two types: Foot Guards '''- foot guards are those infantry regiments that were formed specifically to provide close guard to the Queen. Soldiers in the guards were usually the best trained and equipped members of the infantry. However, they would fight in the same way as ordinary regiments. The 1st King's Dragoon Regiment of Foot Guards it's an example. '''Line Infantry - line infantry refers to those regiments that historically fought in linear formations, unlike light troops, who fought in loose order. Despite this, line infantry are named so because they made up the line of battle, and not because they deployed in lines. The seventeenth and eighteenth centuries saw expansion of the roles of the infantry. To this end, the companies stationed on each flank of an infantry battalion were specialist units, with a company of light infantry trained as skirmishers to operate independently on the battlefield, and a company of grenadiers, who were usually the biggest and strongest men in the battalion, operating as the lead assault troops. -